20 years after the war
by PrimmyRose
Summary: 20 years later, Katniss and Peeta have 3 kids. But when Gale tries to get in touch with Katniss after nearly 20 years how will she react? Basically a story if Gale meeting Katniss and Peeta's kids and funny stories about moments with her kids. A hunger games fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

"She stinks!" Haymitch shouted from downstairs.

"Haymitch, stop!" I yelled back.

"I don't wanna babysit your kids anymore if all they do is shit on my fingers!" He yells.

My kids, Lilac and Clay burst into laughter.

I walked down the stairs. I made Haymitch change Willow's diaper. She was born 2 months ago and like every time one of our kids was born, Haymitch was always there to un-willingly babysit them.

Lilac had a striking resemblance of Prim. She had long, flowing, blond hair, like Peeta's and like Prim's. Her eyes were bright blue. Her voice was high and soothing.

But, she wasn't like Prim at all. She fought with her little brother Clay for the majority of her life.

 _She gets it from you._ Peeta always says.

Clay looked more like me. He had rough dark hair with Seam gray eyes. He was shorter then Lilac and he was quieter.

I took Willow from Haymitch and into my arms. She had darker blue eyes.

I took her upstairs into her room. Peeta had painted Willow's room a light pink with gorgeous yellow primroses covering the walls.

I walked downstairs.

"Thank you for babysitting, Haymitch," I told him and gave him a hug.

"Your welcome. Next time I want money." He smiles.

The next morning Peeta was making cheesy buns in the oven. He went outside and got the mail out of our mailbox.

"Mom! Clay is being annoying!" Lilac shouts from her room.

"What now?" I shout back upstairs. It was normal nowadays.

"Clay's being weird. He's just dancing to Moves like Jagger! I swear, it's just to annoy me!"

I could hear the faint music coming from her room.

"Clay! Take it to your own room!" I wasn't really in the mood for their fights. I didn't have a nice night last night. Like always nightmares haunt me and I wake screaming.

Peeta comes into the kitchen.

"Can you go take care of their fight for them?" I ask him pleadingly.

"Sure," He starts to go upstairs.

Then I hear a shriek.

"Clay! What the hell?" Peeta screams. "Pull your pants back up!"

"I told you!" Lilac shouted.

 _That doesn't sound good._ I think to myself. I start to make my way to the stairs and before I can, I see Clay rolling down the stairs.

"Ow!" he shouts.

"Did she just...push you down the stairs?" I ask. He nods.

Peeta comes running down. He pulls Clay up and I run up the stairs.

"Lilac! That's not acceptable!" I shout and slam the door open to her room.

"I'm sorry!" she shouts. "Pigs aren't allowed in my room!"

"What'd you say?" he cries.

"Nothing!" she cries back.

I can hear Peeta shouting as Clay stomps up the stairs. He walks into her room with a water bottle and pours it over her head.

I gasp.

"I'm sorry!" he says, dropping the empty water bottle on the floor. "I thought the witch would melt."

Peeta comes up the stairs. He grabs Clay by the shirt and screams.

"Clay Mellark! You do not annoy your sister with sexual dance moves and then pour water all over her! You're grounded. One week."

Clay drops to the floor and cries.

"Crybaby!" Lilac laughs.

I glare at her. "You're not getting off the hook either! One week for you too! You don't push people downstairs. When I was young I was outside trying to feed my family!"

She shouts on the top of her lungs and slams the door closed. Clay does the same.

"When you want breakfast come down here!" Peeta shouts as together we walk downstairs. I put my head on his shoulder when we sit down.

"None of them won that argument," He smiles. I smile back.

Peeta grabs the pile of letters from the center of the table. He looks through them.

"Hey!" he suddenly says. "You have a letter from District 2. It's addressed to you."

"Huh?" I reply. I didn't know anyone from District 2. Well...except one person. But I haven't spoken with him in 15 years.

I open the letter.

"It's from Gale," I say softly.

"The hot hunter dude?" he asks.

"Thats him," I say.

The letter reads:

 _Dear Catnip,_

 _Hi. I hope you and Peeta are doing well in 12. I've been wanting to come home to District 12 to visit for a while for my whole life. You're the only reason holding me back. I miss you. But not in a love way. I'm not trying to get in the way of you and Peeta. In fact, like a stereotypical teenage boy, I'm over it. I got engaged to Caroline Matthers. I think you might know her. She did training with us in 13._

 _I look at my days of hunting with you with nostalgia. I miss them so much. I am trying to hunt in District 2 but I have no reason too. I am the head officer in 2. They pay me well, 10 times better then any coal worker I would have been if you hadn't pulled out those berries._

 _I'm sorry for everything. The last I saw you, I wanted to say more but I didn't know how. You were right when you said killing a bunch of kids from the Capitol was wrong. Even though, it's what made us win the war, you were right. I should have came up with another way. My stubborn plan is what got your sister killed and everyday I think about how stupid I was._

 _I just want to get in touch with you again. I know thing's won't be the same between us again but I don't want to live with the guilt of indirectly being responsible for the death of your sister and so many more._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Gale_

 _District 2_

 _Hamilton Street 96_

Attached with the letter is a photo of him with his arms around a girl with brown eyes and dark hair. He was right. I recognized her from the training in 13.

As tears come to my eyes I hear Haymitch.

"Damnnn that girl is hot!" He says. I turn my head.

"Haymitch!" I shout. "When the hell did you get here?"

"Few minutes ago," he says ever so casually.

"Why?" Peeta asks.

"I dunno. Wanted food. Didn't feel like making it. So here I am." Haymitch says.

Of course.

"Yes and now you're turned on by a girl who is 20 years younger then you because your virgin ass finds everything sexy," I reply.

"That's not true! I hooked up with a girl in the Capitol not so long ago!"

"I did not want to know that," Peeta mutters.

"Anyway," Haymitch starts. "Gale seems eager to be your hot hunter boy again."

I sigh.

"You're not gonna write him back. Right?" Peeta seems worried.

"I don't know. He seems pretty over it," I say looking at the picture of him, tears coming to my eyes. I never realized how much I missed him. I remembered the days when he was like my brother and I was his sister.

Of course it can't go back to the way it was. I could forgive him but I wouldn't be able to look at him and not be thinking; _"If he listened to me, Prim would be here"_

But then slight guilt came over me. I was what was stopping him from visiting his home. Where he grew up. I was going to write him back.

Then I hear crying from upstairs. Willow woke up. I went upstairs and put her in my arms and sang to her the lullaby I sang to everyone of my kids.

That night I sit at a desk with a piece of paper.

 _Hi Gale._

 _I'm sorry for being the reason you haven't come to to visit home. Peeta and I are well. We have 3 kids now. Willow was born 3 months ago. Clay is 10 years old. We named him after one of Peeta's brothers. Lilac is 12. Lilac and Willow are named after lyrics in Prim's song._

 _Lilac and Clay fight a lot. It's just a normal thing that Peeta and I put up with._

 _Haymitch is the usual. He is typically to lazy to do anything around his house so he hangs out with us a lot._

 _I miss hunting with you too. I still go out and hunt each day. I haven't been doing it lately though. I'm still sore from giving birth to Willow 3 months ago. I should be fine is a few weeks or so._

 _You were like my brother and I miss it. I know that you're sorry for everything you've done. I saw it in your face last time I saw you. I don't know how to forgive you. But maybe I can._

 _Like you said, I don't think things can be the same again. But I hope you will come to District 12 again soon. I don't want to be in your way. I would like to see you. But I don't know how Peeta will feel about it. Eh. Come anyway._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Katniss Mellark_

 _District 12_

 _Victor's Village 19-06_

 _..._

 ** _Chapter 2 coming out today!_**

 ** _Gale's gonna meet Katniss and Peeta and her kids after nearly 20 years._**

 ** _Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY, OKAY, LISTEN UP! INCOMING LEMON! INCOMING LEMON! IF YOU DON'T TO READ A LEMON JUST SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE GALE SEEING KATNISS AND HER KIDS AFTER NEARLY 20 YEARS!**

 _Peeta is good with his hands._

I watch them as they knead dough, sketch the faces of people we have loved and lost, and carefully decorate cookies.

Peeta was making cookies so he would have some to give to Gale. The kids were all in bed. My hands were on the counter. His face has a determined expression as he finishes the elaborately decorated cookies. It's the same expression he had when he showed me the locket during the Quarter Quell- an intense determination that led me to realize I couldn't survive without him. Led me to wrap my arms around him and kiss him.

I turn away at the memory of the Quarter Quell. The deaths I have seen there still haunt me. Every death still haunts me.

I go to the living room, needing space. I don't intend to fall asleep but since nightmares keep me up half the night, I was really tired.

It's Finnick this time. Over and over I fight to save him from the mutts as they hiss my name. I fail. They rip him to shreds. There's blood everywhere. I'm covered in it and pieces of his perfect face and body litter the streets as the mutts leave me and continue on, leaving me alive and running after Peeta and Gale.

I wake up screaming and Peeta is there, his blue eyes calling me home.

He's holding my arms, quietly coaxing me to come back from the dark places but seeing him alive is a relief that doesn't quite make up for Finnick's gruesome death.

I find myself sobbing in his arms. God knows how many times he has put me back together before I stayed that way.

I feel guilty to have survived the mutts again.

"It's okay," Peeta says in a soft voice. "You're with me. You're safe." He lightly kisses my lips.

He's sitting on the couch and I slip onto his lap, straddling him so we're face to face. I wrap my arms around him and press myself as tightly to him as I can.

He wraps his arms around me and buries his face in my hair and neck.

I put my head down, pressing my forehead to his neck.

And then he's kissing me and I'm kissing back and I don't know which one of us is sighing or making noises or whose hands are where. I just know I can't get enough of his mouth on mine or his hands on my skin.

Eventually, Peeta's hands reach up to hold my face and neck.

I tip my head back, exposing my neck to him. He entwines his hands in mine and leans forward, bringing his mouth to my neck.

He breathes against my skin softly and then kisses me his tongue playing around in my mouth. I'm whimpering and pressing against him until I can't take it anymore and dip my head down. I look into Peeta's eyes and the intensity he brings to all those things he can do with hands is still there but clouded with heat.

He kisses me again, this time slowly as if he has all the time in the world an intends to take it.

"I want you," I whisper, hearing desperation in my voice. We stumble, like Haymitch on one of his benders, twisting and turning to make our way to our bedroom.

I'm pulling at his clothes in the process of dragging him down onto the bed when he pull back slightly and smiles at me. He looks handsome with his swollen lips and disheveled hair.

"You look so beautiful and wild," he whispers as his hands entwine with mine again. The backs of my knees are against the bed and eases me down. He leans over me, kissing me again. He's kissing my mouth and chin and then he's back to my neck. I can barley move because his hands are still entwined in mine. I can feel his erection through his pants, pressing against my thigh.

Finally his hands disentangle from mine and he reaches for my shirt, unbuttoning it slowly from the top, his mouth touching each new bit of exposed skin. My fingers go to his hair and I kiss the top of his head. It is the first time I have felt an emotion other than sadness in a long time.

My shirt finally undone, he places kisses along my waist, at the edge of my pants. He pushes the shirt off my shoulders and his his hands run over the soft materiel of my bra, teasing the covered peaks of my breasts.

I gasp and Peeta looks up at my face as if he's surprised I'm still there.

He kisses my mouth again as his hands work to unhook my bra. Impatient for his skin on mine I reach around and help him and he smiles against my mouth.

Peeta's mouth takes the first one and then the other tight peak, suckling against me as my hips press up to into his. I can't take much more and pull at his shirt, yanking it up over his head. I have to feel his skin. It's hot to the touch, muscles firm under his warm flesh.

I pull him up to my mouth and we're kissing again. He's working my pants down as I push his down.

Once our pants are off, I slip my legs around him but instead of slipping inside me he slides back down the length of my body, and starts kissing my hips and then thighs. My insides are melting.

"Please, Peeta," I beg, grasping his shoulder. And then his tongue is trailing along the inside of my thigh and and a sound I haven't made in a long time in a long time escapes me. I'm shaking and weak before I know what's happening. His fingers brushing the tender flesh at the center of my body, and his tongue quickly follows. My hips and back arch against his mouth and fingers and tension fills my body for a few moments before it breaks apart.

I break apart, my eyes closed, a white light flashes behind my eye lids, and I'm shaking and straining against him until my fingers are entwined in his hair, begging for him to stop because I can't take it anymore.

He slowly pulls his mouth away, gently kissing his way down my wet thighs. I'm shaking and flushed. But I also feel powerful.

Peeta watches my face as he slides back up my body I'm breathing heavily and he must see the new look in my eyes because he pauses to look at my face before he kisses me and I taste myself on his lips.

I push him onto his back and straddle him. His erection lies nearly flat against his belly, hard and hot between us.

I'm kissing him and his capable hands are touching me everywhere.

I want to please him like he pleases me.

I reach down and touch him and he exhales. His stomach shakes and I smile. I dip my head down. I run my tongue along the top of his dick to the tip and his hips buck reflectively.

I grin and then take the tip into my mouth, sucking gently on it. It's not long before his whole dick is in my mouth. Loud moans escape his mouth his fingers curled in my hair.

He soon slips his dick out before he cums. I smile at him.

"It's been a long time," He sighs.

I lean in and kiss him.

"Will you be inside me now?" I ask.

"Yes," he whispers.

He's looking at my face as he settles on top of me. I wrap my legs around his waist and with that he slides inside me. His hands slide up and down my thighs as he builds a fast, steady rhythm. A moan escapes my mouth.

"Everything about you feels good," he says, showering compliments as he fucks me hard.

 _"You feel so warm and soft and wet,"_

 _"You feel so good, Katniss"_

 _"You're so-Mmmmm"_

I want to reply with some of my own compliments but instead I just reply with shouts and moans.

The thrust of his hips become more demanding and I push my knees farther apart to give him access to every part of me.

I moan loudly, and start to gasp for air.

Peeta lets out a groan.

I strain against him, pressing up against both his cock and his hand. I am consumed with pleasure.

My cries grow louder and his thrusts go deep. As soon as I convulse under him he thrusts wildly, fucking me with abandon. It causes a second wave and I'm pressing into him, saying an unintelligible string of words.

 _"Peeta...Yes, fuck, mmmmm..."_

And somehow moments later in ends and we're clinging to each other sticky and warm but reluctant to let go. It takes just as long to let go as it did to get started but at some point he gets up and gets up to get some water and we end up kissing and holding each other for a long time.

"I love you Katniss. Always." Peeta says.

It seems I barley remember a time when I haven't needed the boy with the bread. I couldn't survive without him.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)** _**Okay, so YES there is going to be a Gale POV. Possibly a Peeta POV but the majority of this story will be Katniss.**_

Chapter 3  
[Gale's POV]  
I wasn't really nervous. I had prepared myself. I knew things would never be the same and they never will be. I hoped I can explain how sorry I am without it seeming fake, which it wasn't.

The plan was to bomb the Capitol Medics, not the Rebel Medics.

Beetee had told me it wasn't my fault but I still kicked myself each day for it.

And now, thinking I would never see her again, I was walking towards her house in Victor's Village.

District 12 was stunning. It looked like it had never changed. On the way, I've seen the new school, and a hospital. It was the same, but improved.

I walked up the doorstep and was about to knock but I heard a scream. I had no idea what was going on.

Maybe they're busy. I thought.

STOP. I told myself. Stop coming up with excuses not to face her.

So reluctantly I knocked.

Peeta opened the door after a few seconds. He was wearing a white button down. He looked younger then he was and he hadn't changed much.  
He grinned at me.  
"If it's Haymitch tell him we have no idea were his hairbrush is!" A voice shouts from upstairs. Katniss.

"Yeah, it's not Haymitch!" Peeta shouts back. "One second," he held up one finger.

"CLAY!" he shouts. "WHAT THE ACTUAL...?" He hesitates.  
"You know what," he says. "Come in, this is going to take time,"  
Peeta ran inside and I walked in. Along the walls were racks with two bows hanging on them. One was bigger and the other was smaller. The statues of people from the Capitol were no longer decorating the shelves, but instead photos of people they have lost.

I walked in the kitchen and I saw two children. Lilac and Clay. I remembered.

The girl had blonde, long, wavy hair. Her blue eyes resembled Peeta's. She had Katniss' olive skin.

Clay looked like Katniss EXACTLY. He had dark hair and seam gray eyes.

They were each standing on one side of the table. Lilac looked ready to pounce.

"JUST GIVE THE GODDAMN MP3! YOU'VE HAD IT FOR HOURS!" Clay shouts furiously.

"No! You had it all yesterday!" Lilac screams.

Their voices were warm and high.

Then Katniss comes walking down the stairs, carrying a baby a little smaller then a toddler.

Katniss.

Her hair was still the same dark color. She still had those seam gray eyes. Seeing her I realize, I'm not really over her.

She didn't see me. Instead, she walked into the kitchen and joined Peeta in the effort of breaking up Lilac and Clay's fight.

"You know what?" She finally says after much arguing. "None of you get it."

She takes the headphones out of Lilac's ears and puts it in her pocket. They both start to shout but then they stop.

"Mom there's a dude right there," Lilac says.

She turns and looks at me. I see tears filling her eyes.

"Hey Catnip!" I smile.

She squeals and hands the baby to Peeta. She runs towards me and takes my face into her hands like she's going to kiss me before embracing me in a hug.

I laugh. She pulls away and she starts to cry.

Peeta puts Willow in a small pen in the corner of the living room and gives me a hug.

"Who's the guy?" Clay asks.

"Gale Hawthorne," Peeta replies wearing a poker face.

"Hot hunter dude? Lilac asks.

"Hot hunter dude?" I ask. "That's how you described me?"

Katniss points at Peeta.

 _Figures._ I think.

"Have you told them about everything?" I say gesturing at their children.

"Yeah," Katniss says. "They're teaching them in school this year."

I wondered what that was like. Telling them that they murdered innocent people to save their own lives.

"Both of your PTSD's still the same?"

Katniss nods.

 _Katniss._

The same seam eyes. The same beautiful dark hair. A person I'd never thought I'd see again.

She seemed to keep her distance now. She wouldn't look at me in the eye. She didn't see to want to say anything to me. Because what I did was unforgivable.

Then I say the words I've wanted to say for so long.

"I'm so sorry," I say, feeling tears in my eyes.

[Katniss POV]

I can't stand to look at him. Prim should be here. She _deserves_ to be here.

Before I can say something, Peeta interrupts with rapid breathing.

I look over at him. Sweat is building up on his face. His face seems to be turning red hot.

That happened often.

Where the venom from the tracker jackers would go into his main bloodstream (according to Beetee) and images of Snow telling him not to trust me would appear in his mind.

It wouldn't take him long to be in control of himself again.

He turns back to normal a minute later.

Gale hasn't seemed to notice. His head is down. He'd been crying.

[Gale POV]

 _I'm not over Katniss Everdeen._


End file.
